For A Pack of His Own
by SubtlePen
Summary: Twilight Kink Meme Fall 2011 anonymous one-shot that I finally own up to.  In order to establish himself as Alpha of his own pack, Jacob forces Paul to submit. A/U Wolf Pack, M/M slash, dubious consent/non-consent Jake/Sam/Paul  RATED M for a reason


**i write this waaaay back last fall for the twilight kink meme and posted it anonymously because i was afraid it was a little too much for some of my more sensitive readers. if you are one of those, i wont be offended if you stop now. everything you see in the prompt below, appears in the fic. yes, REALLY.  
><strong>

_**Prompt:** In order to establish his status as alpha, Jacob forces his pack to submit to him. Sam immediately offers himself on all fours and this is where Jake starts. Each pack member reacts differently. Paul refuses to submit and is forced after a fight in human form. Bonus for bloody nose and mouth. Double bonus if Paul sucks Jake's cock while bleeding. Jake should hold Paul down the whole time, telling him that he will submit._

Rating: M

M/M Wolf-Slash, **forced sexual submission (dubious consent/non-consent)** Jacob/Sam/Paul

.

.

.

.

.

**~* For A Pack of His Own *~**

Paul stood near the bonfire, hands on his hips, giving orders.

"Jared, Embry - you two go south toward Kalaloch and Queets. Leah? You take Quil and scout the area up to Crescent Lake. Sam and I will run Seth through Forks and up into the park. Jake, you take Collin and Brady up the coast towards Neah. Babysitting them out in the middle of nowhere should keep you out of my hair for the night."

Seth's voice cracked. "Don't, um, don't you think we ought to wait for Sam to get here?"

Paul got right up in Seth's face, leaning in until the boy backed down. "I think you ought to shut your mouth and listen to what you're told, boy."

Jacob grabbed Paul by the scruff of his neck, managing to catch him off guard long enough to push him down on the sand. "You don't run this pack."

Paul tried to jerk away, fury in his eyes. "Neither do you, fucker!"

A low growl rumbled in Jacob's chest and he wrestled Paul onto all fours beside the bonfire, his teeth at Paul's neck. "My bloodline outranks Sam's, and the Clearwaters _both_ outrank you, so watch your tone with Seth."

Sam tackled the pair, knocking Jacob to the ground. Paul stood and backed away laughing, unbuttoning his pants. "We'll see who outranks who!"

"Enough!"

"Fuck him, Sam! Put him in his fucking place and teach him a goddamned lesson in respect for his Alpha. When you're done with him, I'll take a turn. I've just about had it with his punk attitude. His bitch ass is mine."

"Is that what it's gonna take to teach you who's who around here?" Sam stood and shouted at all of them, looking at each in turn.

The boys all hung back, hesitant to tangle with Sam or put themselves in the middle of the shit storm that had been brewing between Jacob and Paul for months. Jared alone sided with Paul.

"Do it, Sam. He's been asking for it for months."

Sam rubbed his crotch, staring Paul straight in the eye. "Is this what it's gonna take, Paul? Answer me! Are we finally gonna be done with this?"

Paul smirked, looking Jacob up and down, licking is lips. "Yeah, if you give me a go, too. That ought to settle things."

"Jared, hold him…" Sam's voice silenced them all as Jared roughly pulled Jacob's arms behind his back, hanging onto him even as he struggled against Sam's rough hands, tugging his shorts down and off.

"What the hell?" Seth took a step forward, but Jacob snapped his head around, baring his teeth.

"Back off, Seth! You don't want anything to do with this."

Leah grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him back with the other wide-eyed boys.

"What's he gonna do to Jake?" His eyes were huge with fear for his friend.

Leah muttered low. "Be quiet, unless you want the same for yourself."

Sam's pants also hit the sandy ground and he kicked them away. He leaned in close and growled in Jake's ear. "Do this, once and for all. Hear me? If you back down now, everything falls apart."

Sam's direct command was impossible to ignore. Jake ground his teeth and nodded, steeling himself for a violation he knew he couldn't avoid, seething that Paul would not only witness it, but probably participate.

Just as Paul began to laugh, Sam dropped to all fours in front of Jake, spreading his knees wide and dropping his head in a clear sign of submission. He was offering himself to Jake.

"What the fuck?" Paul's voice roared and all Jacob could hear were angry shouts from every side. He watched as Paul leapt to where Sam crouched, grabbing a fistful of his hair and wrenching his head up. He slapped him, hard. "You fucking pussy! You're gonna let this punk drill your ass in front of everyone? What the fuck kind of Alpha are you?"

Jacob tackled him around the waist, knocking him to the ground. He straddled him and pummeled his face until there was blood pouring from his nose and mouth. "You're the one that needs a lesson in respect, asshole!"

Sam caught Jake's right arm between punches and hauled him to his feet. Getting right up in his face, he spoke so only Jake could hear him. "You want to go your own way?"

Jacob looked away, breathing hard.

"Answer me!"

He turned back to Sam and nodded once.

"Then you do this. Take Seth and Leah and start your own pack, but you settle this with Paul here and now."

"I'm not going to fuck you for the right to be Alpha, Sam."

"You will, and you're going to fuck _him_, too, or he'll never let it be."

Sam's eyes were cold and sure, and Jake nodded. Sam turned to Quil and Embry, motioning his chin toward Paul. "Hold him."

Quil and Embry grabbed hold of Paul as he staggered to his feet, spitting and wiping his bloody nose on his forearm.

Sam dropped to all fours once more, staring at Jacob over his shoulder. His voice was deep and demanding, his eyes hard and dark. "Now, Jacob."

Jake dropped to his knees behind Sam and started to rub his dick, but it refused to cooperate.

"Get Paul over here," Sam shouted, watching Jake trying to coax an erection. Quil and Embry forced Paul to his knees beside Sam.

"Suck him. Get him hard."

"Fuck yo…"

Sam rose up and slapped him across the face before Paul could finish the curse. _"I SAID SUCK HIM!"_

Paul spit a mouthful of blood on the ground beside him and crawled closer to Jake. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, then thought better of it and leaned away. Sam grabbed a fist full of Paul's hair and shoved his face into Jake's groin until he opened his mouth. He gagged and pulled back, thick strands of spit and blood trailing from his lips to Jake's half-hard dick. Sam pushed him on again, and held his head there.

"Stay on him until he's hard, and mind your teeth."

Paul sucked him, gagging noisily and tasting his own blood, until Jacob's dick was hard enough to fuck with. He fell back, out of breath and sick to his stomach. He watched as Jake spit on Sam's hole, lined himself up and shoved his way into Sam's body. Sam howled in pain and braced himself as best he could as Jake silently rammed into him over and over, Jake's massive hands holding his hips for leverage. Jacob finished quickly with a low shuddering growl, and watched as drips of white trailed down the inside of Sam's shaking legs.

Sam drew a shaky breath and reached out for Paul to help him up. When Paul approached, Sam instead pushed him face-first into the sand and nodded to Jacob.

With Sam holding him down by the scruff of the neck, Jake knelt behind him and shoved his knees apart. High on the rush of what he'd just done to Sam, he took Paul with brute force, punctuating each thrust with words none of them would ever forget.

"I am a fucking Alpha, and you will never again question my right to lead."

Jacob looked at the faces of his friends, and each of them in turn nodded gravely. Even Jared, fearing that he would share Paul's fate, got down on one knee and dropped his head while Jacob claimed his position in the pack. As Jake neared his end, he pushed Paul over onto his back, his fist around Paul's throat. Jacob marked him, striping him from bruised hip to bloody cheek, growling out the word 'submit' over and over. Paul turned his head away as Jacob's cum dripped off his chin into the sand.

After a moment, Sam spoke. "Jake's forming his own pack. If any of you want to follow him, choose now. This is the only chance I'll give you to walk away from me without a fight."

Jake looked Sam in the eye and nodded, then took off at a run down the beach, shifting into wolf-form mid stride. Not far behind, Seth and Leah followed him into the night.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN so... yeah. i was feelin a little angry the day i wrote this, maybe.


End file.
